Friday
by badfanfictionaire
Summary: Sam wakes up only to discover something ... unusual has happened. Some how he's become ... Dean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_ This is my first attempt at a fan-fic so please feel free to give lots of feedback! Thanks for reading, please enjoy!

**Friday**

_(Chapter One)_

I rolled over in bed and stretched out, feeling my toes hit the end of the bed all too soon. These crappy motels seemed to only have twin sized beds and my six-four frame just didn't fit well.

Sleep hadn't been coming easily lately thanks to the constant nightmares I was suddenly having. It didn't help that my body hadn't slept at all while my soul was in the cage. I was finally paying the toll from all the abuse; and though we hadn't been traveling as much this month, the moving around was getting to me more than ever before. I felt like I needed to be grounded for just a little while so I could get my bearings and some much needed rest!

I got up and shuffled across the room, being careful not to make too much noise. Dean had the covers pulled up over his head so I found the light switch and flicked it on, setting the dimmer down low. With the light on I found the bathroom and ducked in, thinking I should shower before we hit the road. And that's when it hit me. Something felt really off. Not just the usual kind of off, like the crazy "we hunt demons" or "there's someone lurking", kind of feelings: something like _I_ was off.

I rolled my shoulders and checked all over for bruises and what-not and then, not feeling any threatening injuries, I rubbed my temples in defeat…

"_Dean!"_

I heard him jerk awake and he started stammering, "What do you want? Jesus, Sam, it's five in the morning why are you up!"

"Dean we have… a problem." I called, from my perch up close to the bathroom mirror.

I peered at myself and patted my cheeks abruptly but the face staring back wouldn't go away.

I heard Dean shuffle in to the bathroom behind me and then he let out a groan and a "Son of a…"

"Yeah tell me about it," I muttered, "I'm… _you._"


	2. Chapter 2

_(Chapter Two)_

"Yeah I got that part, Sam." Dean groaned, shuffling into the bathroom and stopping next to me so he could share the mirror.

I looked at him and felt a little nauseous. _Is that really how I look every morning? Or is that how Dean looks every morning, but in my body?_

Either way "I" was pale and groggy with purple bags under my eyes and wild mussed hair. Not a pretty sight regardless of who the vessel was hosting.

"This is just freaking great," Dean muttered, turning on the sink and splashing some water on his face. A lock of hair got soaked in the process and plastered itself smack dab in the middle of his forehead, blocking one eye. "Dammit Sammy!"

I snorted a laugh though it really wasn't that funny. "Get used to it, Dean, because I don't know how we're going to reverse this."

He shook his head and shoved me out of the bathroom. The door clicked behind me and I heard the shower turn on a few moments later. Then a thunk and a grumbled "Son of a… When did you get so damned tall…?" I predicted he'd smacked his head on the low hanging shower curtain rod...

After Dean showered he trudged out of the bathroom struggling to keep a towel tied around his waist and obviously in a ticked off mood. "I can't do this!" he growled, "You're too tall, your hair is a disaster, your arms are too lanky, and I can't walk anywhere without ducking…"

I crossed my arms and sat on the bed, "Look, I don't like this any more than you do. You have a hangover and vomit breath. So thanks, for that. And do you instinctively sleep in a pretzel formation or something? Because every muscle in this freaking thing is in a knot and stiff as a board."

He shook his head and sunk into the other bed next to me. "We've got to figure this out, and no one else gets to know about this what so ever."

"Who are we going to tell exactly? We don't have anyone we can tell, Dean."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Sammy."

I did know what he meant. If anyone knew we were swapped they would see it as a sign of weakness, and we both knew there were far too many people looking for a simpler way to get us killed. With us in each other's bodies were awkward and disoriented and it would be all too easy to trip us up and send us falling into a pit of demons or hell hounds or ghouls…


	3. Chapter 3

_(Chapter Three)_

I got up and dug around in my duffle for some cloths and threw them at Dean. "Get dressed and stay put until after I shower. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Dean gave me a sideways glance and grumbled, "Yeah, because that's exactly what I was planning to do…"

As I walked to the bathroom Dean yelled behind me, "Hey be careful with me! I don't want to die while you're in there!"

Fifteen minutes later we were both hunkered on the couch staring at my laptop. There was no lore on body-swapping from what I could see at first. I had a sneaky suspicion this wasn't going to be the easiest of cases to solve and I could tell Dean was already getting frustrated.

"Hey you want to take a break from this and go grab us some coffee?"

He leaned back and nodded, "Yeah, this reasearchy stuff is your thing, regardless of if you're you or not, I guess."

"I'll stick around and see if I can dig anything up while you're out. If not our next best guess is the library or something."

Dean got up and shuffled toward the door, grabbing a coat off of my pile of clothes. "I'll be back in twenty, don't get any bright ideas without me."

"If you meet a girl while you are gone don't even _think_ about going for it," I teased as he wandered out into the hall.

Twenty minutes later on the dot Dean bustled back into the room with a tray of coffee and a bag of bagels. "Find anything boy genius?"

"Not a thing, unless you count the transcript for that movie with Jamie Lee Curtis or some weird thing about drinking hot chocolate that has been microwaved for too long."

"Neither of those sounds remotely helpful. You don't think this could be Gabriel's doing, do you?"

I shook my head, "I don't think Gabriel's back from the dead, Dean. And even if he was, why this? It doesn't seem right."

He handed me a bagel and offered me the tray of coffees. "Thanks, I think this ought to help stifle the gremlin in your stomach. Do you even consider the consequences of how much you drink before you do it?"

"Yeah, I think about how after four shots I can't remember most of what happened during the day. After six I start to forget what I do for a living. I think about it a lot, that's why I do it a lot."

"Well maybe you ought to consider, you know, toning it down a bit? I'm not going to force you but it is getting a bit excessive."

He raised an eyebrow at me and took a swig off his coffee, slouching in one of the fold-up chairs across from the couch.

"I'm just saying, that's all."

"You don't have to worry about me, Sammy. I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

_(Chapter Four)_

I decided to let the subject drop and went back to scanning a few of the websites I had pulled up while Dean was out. "So, so far I've ruled out body invasion spells because most of them require that one of us performed it. I'm assuming you didn't decide you wanted to be me for the day, correct?"

"Does it look like I wanted to be you for the day?" He made a face and shoved the bagel he was holding into his mouth.

"Nope, not in the least." I closed a few tabs and then tried another search. "Our other options were ancient Asian rituals. And, there's always the possibility that someone else thought we should be in each other's shoes for a while. We can't rule out tricksters or other spells just yet."

Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed, "I don't know how you can sit like this and do research for hours. Man my legs are all cramped up and I've only been sitting for five minutes. Plus it's like 100 degrees in your giant vessel and you've capped it all with this… toupee. It traps all the heat in!"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Dean. This wasn't my idea and so far I haven't had any ideas on how to fix it. Have you even thought of anything yet? Or are you content just complaining?"

He gave me an annoyed look, "I'm sorry, I just, I can't focus like this. I don't know how you're so calm and collected."

The truth was that it wasn't so terrible being Dean. Sure he wasn't as tall as I was which was a little bit of a different perspective. And, his body was a little more worn from the stress of the job and drinking. But other than that there wasn't much of a difference. I really didn't miss being in my own body, which sounded odd even in my head. Which, is why I didn't say anything to Dean about it. "I don't know, I'm just trying to focus on the task at hand."

About an hour later we were both getting pretty restless. I was also shucks out of luck on finding any convincing leads. We decided it wouldn't hurt to check out the library though, just in case. Our other best option was one story I had read online about body swapping from some sort of Chinese ritual with tea and fortune cookies. It only made sense to send Dean to the Asian specialty food store in town because two of his favorite things are food and Asian girls with nice racks. I would have to settle for the library, but that was nothing new. I didn't really want to be there if Dean ogled some girl while running around in my meat suit anyhow.

After Dean left to go check out the food store I started digging around for a clean coat to wear. I pulled one out of Dean's duffle and just as I put my arm through the sleeve an envelope fell on the floor.

I hated to snoop but everything had fallen out of it and I was going to have to look at it to put it back in. Stooping down the first thing on the pile made my heart sink to my ankles. It was a photo of Jo and Ellen that had been in a box of their stuff at Bobby's house. Bobby had gotten it out of the rubble of the Roadhouse after it had burned down but I had no idea how Dean had gotten it. Taped to the back was an old receipt for two beers and a double bacon cheese burger. In big loopy letters on the back it said "This one's on the house boys, love Jo."

Amongst the other things in the envelope were a photo of Lisa and Ben, a picture of mom, a picture of Dean and I when we were kids, and a letter from Dad from one of his hunting trips a while back. I had never really pegged Dean as a keepsakes kind of guy, but I guess you learn something new every day…


	5. Chapter 5

_(Chapter Five)_

I put everything back into the envelope as carefully as possible and tucked it back into Dean's duffle bag where it belonged. Standing up I took a deep breath, trying to shake the sadness that had hit me. I had to focus on the case; Dean and I were going to strangle one another if we spent too long trapped in each other's bodies.

Outside I "borrowed" a black sedan from the parking-lot and headed down to the local library. It was a short drive and in no time I was shifting through a few books about stories of swapping places throughout history. It didn't take me long to make a list of a few more theories, and I decided to swing by the Asian foods store just to make sure Dean hadn't gotten tied up while there.

A tall slender Asian man with a thick accent greeted me at the door. "How can I help you sir? We have a special on rice wine and stir fry noodles, today only."  
"Actually I'm looking for my brother, but thank you. Have you by any chance seen a tall guy, brown hair, grey sweat shirt?"  
"Oh yes, he was just in here a few moments ago. The one with the wild hair who was looking for fortune cookies."  
"Oh so he left already?"  
The man nodded, "I told him we don't carry fortune cookies but I sent him to my daughter Mya's shop down the street, she keeps some out for the customers."  
"Oh, well that was very kind of you. We're trying to throw a party and my niece loves fortune cookies so, well I won't bore you with the details..."  
He grinned broadly, "Glad I could help. Have a nice day now."  
I wondered if Dean had remembered to buy tea, but decided if he hadn't we could always come back. I went out to the "borrowed" car and headed for the motel. With any luck Dean would already be there and we could test this theory out sooner rather than later.

When I arrived Dean was just pulling in. It was getting pretty warm out but for some reason he had his hood pulled up when he got out. Immediately I knew something was up. "Do I even want to know?"  
"So... Funny story Sammy." I waited for him to continue, not liking where this seemed to be headed. "Well you're probably going to kill me, but I can explain, and it's really not that bad."  
"Okay you're going to have to be more specific Dean, go on."  
"Well I went to the store and they didn't have the cookies, just the tea. So the nice guy sends me to go see his daughter Mya, who works down the street. Well I get there and I'm thinking she works at like a candy shop or something… but it's a freaking hair salon." He looks at me like he's prepared for a smack in the head, but I let him finish digging his grave. "Well, Mya, as it turns out, does have a buttload of cookies but they're for customers only she tells me. Now don't get me wrong I tried every trick in the book, but there was no batting my eyelashes out of this one. She was one of them Tiger moms or something."  
"Dean, please tell me you know that's a parenting technique. And I'm not even going to ask why you didn't just leave; we could have gone to a different store!"

He pondered that for a while and then shrugged. I glared at him, waiting for him to try to fix this, and he sighed deeply. Taking off the hood he rolled his eyes and uncomfortably shuffled from one foot to the other, "Look, did you want the stupid cookies or not? Sammy, you've got to lighten up a little."  
"Dean..."  
"I know I know, like I said you're going to hate me. I mean, don't get me wrong, your 'puppy dog eyes' thing comes in handy, but I don't want to stay you forever. I just want to get on with these theories. I guess I just figured it was two birds with one stone. Help out the little brother and get me back in, well, in _me_."

"Dean you can't just do stuff like that without asking!"  
He chuckled a bit and stopped when I shot him a penetrating glare. He paused and then said, "You know, I'm starting to get this whole... "you" thing, Sammy. You want to be more in control, I get it. You don't want to look the way I look, eat what I eat, listen to what I listen to, drive what I drive, or god forbid listen to advice from me. You want to be you because that's one thing that you should be governor of, and that makes sense. Especially because you weren't in control for a while there. This whole thing, despite how inconvenient, it's really helping me figure you out, little brother."  
"Well that's all just great Dean but in the meantime am I just supposed to sit back and pretend it's okay for you to go off and not work on the case and "spruce me up" instead?"  
"Listen, be ticked off all you want, but I got us the cookies! Let's just get this over with and you can go back to being mad at me as my kid brother and not as me."  
"So this is what, you forcing me to listen to you?"

"This is me seizing an opportunity to prove I'm right about some stuff. You've got to give me credit, I mean it looks better, right? Now shut your cake hole for a minute and let's go cram some cookies and gargle some tea."

I wasn't about to let him off that easy… "Dean..." I stared at him blankly. And then I realized: there was no way I was going to win this argument. Plus, even though I hated to say it, he was a little bit right. Ever since we'd first swapped places I had begun to notice how disgruntled I looked. And somehow a stupid haircut, though it wasn't all that different from before, had actually made a slight improvement.  
"I mean I was going to just walk away because I didn't want to deal with you being mad, but I just figured I'd try to do something I thought was good for a change and face the consequences. I made sure she didn't go crazy on you either, you're welcome for that."  
"Dean, you know you do things that are good on a regular basis, right? I mean, you're not a bad guy. You just… don't always think things through. And you know what? You're kind of right about the control thing. And I'm sorry, I guess I just forget that being on top of things doesn't mean having to go it alone."  
He patted me on the shoulder and grinned, "So we're good?"  
I nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, we're good. Just consult me first the next time you develop a master plan."  
Dean made a victorious gesture and announced, "You know, this case isn't going so bad after all."  
"So long as we unswitch us at some point, I think I can agree with that for now."


	6. Chapter 6

_(Chapter Six)_

Dean kept giving me a "told you so" smirk as we walked back to our room. As soon as we got back he emptied his pockets and put twenty or so cookies on the little kitchen table. I opened the grocery bag and pulled out a box of green tea and some disposable foam cups.

"How are we supposed to boil the water for the tea anyhow? Or does that not matter?" Dean questioned.

"Do we still have that hot plate in the trunk? We can use that and… I guess if we empty a soup can we can boil water in that."

"Well I'll grab the hot plate, you break out some grub. We can eat lunch and then the cookies will be dessert. Besides, I'm starving."

I would have protested his plan because it was prolonging our test of the theory, but I couldn't see another route that was better. So just I nodded and starting digging around for our stash of food.

After we'd polished off lunch we got the hot water going and sat down to reread the notes on our plan.

"Okay so we have to sit face to face and unwrap one cookie each at the same time."

"Sounds easy enough, what next?" Dean poured the now steaming water into the cups and waited for me to continue.

"We have to read our lucky numbers backwards at the same time, and then sip the tea at the same time."

"Okay… And how exactly does this work?" He dropped a tea bag in each cup and joined me at the table, "And how quickly?"

"Beats me, it has something to do with reversing whatever we may have brought upon ourselves. And apparently it happens pretty quickly, some of the comments on the post said that you pass out and wake up when you're back to normal."

"Well then we should do this on the floor just in case," he got up and grabbed the couch cushions, placing them on the floor, and then he put the cookies between them in a line. "Okay, you ready?"

I nodded and picked up the teas, then sat on one of the cushions and handed Dean his cup, "Let's get this over with."

**_{{SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN}}_**

"Sam, I don't think this worked," Dean said peering at me with one eye as if he was afraid to look.

Of course, it hadn't, because Dean was still sitting in my body across from me on the floor. The only thing that had changed was now I wanted to order Chinese takeout for dinner thanks to our snack. "Yeah I think you're right, I'm still three inches too short."

"Uncalled for," Dean retorted, popping another cookie into his mouth.

"So what's next? We've got possible people who wanted us to trade places or accidental body swapping spell."

"I can't think of a single person we know who would think this was a good idea."

"Cas isn't very good at pranks. Gabriel is sort of out of the picture. I don't think any of our demon pals would waste their time with this stunt. I mean, what if it is just that stupid Gary kid again?"

Dean shrugged, "If it is we find that son of a b and gank him, that's what."

"Dean, we can't just gank a teenager for no reason. And what are the odds it is him? We left him pretty spooked from the last spell; do you think he was that dumb to do it again?"

"Well we'd have to drive half way back across the state to find out, so I think we should pursue other options before that. Your Jolly Green Giant legs don't fit behind the wheel so good, but there's no way I'm letting you drive my baby across country."


	7. Chapter 7

_(Chapter Seven)_

"Maybe we need to look at this from a different angle," I said, standing and stretching my legs.

Dean got up and threw out the tea cups and the cookie wrappers before saying, "What if the whole point of this is that we're supposed to experience being one another before we get put back? You know, like in the movies."

"Yeah I suppose that could be it, but I mean we've been stuck like this for almost a day. How long are we supposed to experience each other's lives for?"

He shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? In the movies they always make some sort of revelation about the other person and then they hug it out. Had any revelations about me?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head no, "I think I've known you long enough to the point that a revelation isn't possible. We're brothers; we know pretty much everything about each other."

He sidled over next to me and and opened his arms, "Well then I guess we have to hug it out and see what happens."

I shoved him away from me and laughed, "What are you doing, you hate chick flick moments."

"Yeah but I'm supposed to be you, right? And you're more into the touchy feely emotional bull. So if I'm going to experience Sammy Winchester to the fullest, I've got to start the bro-hug." He smirked at me and punched me gently in the arm, "Come on, give your big brother a hug. There's only one way to find out if this 'emotional journey' will switch us back."

Rolling my eyes I accepted his hug and we stood there for a moment in each other's arms before Dean finally spoke up. He kind of mumbled it, and at first I didn't really hear what he'd said, but it sounded like _"…it's been a while, too long…"_ Pulling away we both had smiles tugging at the corners of our mouths. The hug hadn't changed us back, but Dean was right it had been a long time since we'd been close. We'd been fighting a lot lately and it seemed like forever since we'd just _talked_. Plus, this was the first time in a long time it was just us working on a case together. Usually we had at least one other person helping out, but it was actually sort of nice to just do something on our own this time.

"I vote we call it a wrap for the day and see what tomorrow brings. Whaddaya say we go find a local hot spot, play a little pool; maybe something will come to us?"

Dean looked shocked that I was suggesting doing something besides more research, but he gladly accepted the idea. "Just, no picking up babes while we're out there, okay? That'd just be weird…" We both laughed, and just looked at each other. "We deserve a night off anyhow, eh Sammy?"

I don't think either of us had realized how much we'd needed a break, but I could tell we were both thinking it was well past overdue.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Chapter Eight)_

Dean and I washed up and headed into town, blasting Motley Crue's "Girls, Girls, Girls" (Dean's pick, but I didn't mind) with the windows open. We were in a small town so the ride to the local hot spot didn't take long. Within twenty minutes or so we were seated at a booth and a pretty brunette waitress with a bouncy ponytail and a chipper voice was ready to take our orders. Dean looked over at me and then back at the waitress, "You know what, I'll just get a chocolate milkshake if you've got 'em." He looked back at me and gave me his famous half grin as if to say "see I don't always get a beer".

The waitress nodded and scribbled on her notepad before turning to me. "What can I get for you?" She asked with a flirty wink.

"Uh… you know, I'll have the same." She smiled broadly and scribbled again before flouncing off to put in our orders. I had to admit, Dean's 'vessel' did seem to attract a lot of girls. But it was actually a little uncomfortable having them stare all the time. That was one thing I didn't like about being Dean, there was no way to avoid socialization.

"So, what made you want to take a break?" Dean mused, playing around with the salt and pepper shakers like a little kid.

"Well we have no leads and… I don't know, we haven't had a break in, well years really."

He shook some salt into his palm and drew a pattern in it with his fingernail. "The last time we went to a bar together you nearly got kidnapped if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, I remember that, we were on the way to California to work a case and we stopped at that that really shady dive with the cowgirls painted on the side."

"And some deranged girl tried to stuff you in the trunk and take you home. I thought she was a ghoul or something at first, good thing I didn't just gank her right there."

I laughed remembering the look on Dean's face when he realized she was just an insane human, not some monster. "Well drugs do crazy things to normal people, unfortunately."

"I'll say. Demons and stuff, I can handle, but throw a whack job at me and I'm out of my league."

The waitress brought us our drinks and shot us both a flirty smile before asking if we needed anything else. We politely said no and she flounced back to the kitchen. "She's cute," Dean said unwrapping his straw and throwing the paper at me.

"Not my type."

"So, what is your type then?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know, someone who can put up with this… crazy life I guess. So that means pretty much no one."

"Ain't that the truth," Dean said solemnly, taking a long sip of milkshake.

"Okay, if you could date any girl in this room, which one would it be?"

He scanned the room carefully and then took a second look around, evaluating the playing field. "Two rows down on the left, sitting at the table for two but she's by herself. Blond hair and red shirt."

I glanced over in the direction Dean gestured to and spotted her immediately. She was quite pretty with a splash of freckles across her cheeks and big green eyes. "Why her?"

Dean made an "I don't know" face and tapped the table thoughtfully. "She looks lonely, I mean, she's at a pretty up beat place and yet she's been sitting there by herself since we got here. And she's modest, she's not flashing her assets to the world like most of the women in here, but she's definitely got some."

"All very valid reasons," I was kind of caught off guard by that answer seeings as Dean was usually very interested in women with very prominent assets, but he was proving to be more mature about these things than I had imagined he was.

"Well, what about you then? See any lovely ladies?"

"The girl at the bar standing next to the tall guy with the ball cap on backwards. Red hair and silver dress."

"She's a looker for sure. What's your reasoning?"

I thought about it for a moment not wanting to give him a bad answer. "Well, she came here with one other girl who has been downing drinks since they came. It looks like she's just sipping a ginger ale, which means she's being the responsible one. Responsible is good. Not to mention she's not putting up with the guy next to her because he's been hitting on her left and right and she's been firmly saying no. I like a girl who stands up for herself."

"Also all valid reasons, nice pick Sammy."

"You know, it's sort of nice when we see eye to eye on things. Have you ever noticed that before?"

Dean busted out laughing, "Doesn't happen too often, does it? But hey, we do alright."

"Yeah, we do…" Suddenly I was reminded of a conversation we'd just recently had. It was in the car on the way to the motel we were staying at, actually. And I was starting to think it might be the root of our current situation…


	9. Chapter 9

_(Chapter Nine)_

I decided not to say anything to Dean right away; I didn't want to spoil our night. Even if we had to spend time together while still trapped in each other's bodies, it was still a night off.

We played a little pool once the milkshakes were gone. Dean won twice against this big shot and snagged a hundred dollars each game. I wasn't as good so I mostly just watched, but we played a few rounds together just for fun.

Once we'd had our fill we drove back to the motel, and that's when I decided to follow my hunch from earlier.

"Hey, remember two nights ago we were sitting in the car, we had pulled off the highway so we could stretch our legs and we were just about to get back on the road. You were all mad because I didn't want to get back on the highway and head a little closer to the job before we called it a night. What were you muttering before you started the car?"

Dean pondered that for a second and then shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I was mumbling something along the lines of 'You know I just wish you could see this from my point of view there Sammy.'"

"Huh, well what if… that was what switched us?"

"I don't get it, you lost me dude."

"Last Friday night, we when we were fighting, and right after we started driving remember how there was that huge bolt of lightning? And yet we didn't hear any thunder and there was no rain?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it's just a hunch, but what if we've been looking at this all wrong? What if one of us really did wish this on us, just by accident?"

"Well that would make sense, but wishes don't just come true Sammy, that's a myth. Like shooting stars and birthday candles, none of that works."

"Well I think it might have, what if it wasn't lightning, what if it was a star and when you were yelling at me that you wished I could see things from your point of view, it just so happened to be a wish on a star?"

Dean snorted, "Yeah, sure, well we can do some research but I really don't think that's what this is."

When we got back to the room I made a beeline for my laptop and started looking at reports from Friday night to see if any random meteor showers were occurring. If I was right then Dean had accidentally wished on a shooting star and gotten us to quite literally see things from each other's point of view. And, as it turned out, there had been two accounts from people who had seen a really big "shooting star" fly through the sky right where we'd been driving.

A few more clicks got me more information on what had happened. Dean was partly right; wishes on stars don't always come true. There has to be a certain distance between you and the star for it to work. Also, star wishes had their conditions. They couldn't be selfish wishes or wishes pertaining to one party. They had to be for at least two people and they had to be made just as the star began its decent through the sky. All the conditions had been right, and we hadn't even known.

"So get this, I was right." I told Dean matter-of-factly, turning the screen so he could see.

He scanned over the pages I had open and then chucked, "Well would you look at that, son of a b…"

"And guess what, all we have to do to undo it is make another wish unwishing it. According to what I've read the easiest ones to use are wishing well wishes. You just have to make sure to use a quarter and use an actual wishing well. Oh, and the same person that made the first wish must unwish the wish or it won't work."

"Man, I can't believe this is all my fault."

"It's not that big of a deal Dean, you didn't know."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have been giving you a hard time anyhow, if I had just let it go we wouldn't be in this position."

I knew that was true but it didn't matter, how was he supposed to know what his grumbling was going to cause? "We'll just have to go find ourselves a well in the morning, there's a list of ones that are official. It's really okay, you had no idea."

Dean flopped down on the couch and put his feet up, "Well, good job cracking the case Sherlock. I never would have figured this one out."

"Not a problem Watson, it was really sort of fun if you think about it. What are the odds of this even happening?"

"Chances are pretty slim, but that's basically the same for any event that's happened to us."

It was my turn to laugh, "Way too true, wayyy too true…"

_**Two days later…**_

It was early but I was awake per the usual. Dean was still snoring with covers pulled around him like a cocoon. I found the lights and shuffled into the bathroom. With a sigh of relief I looked at my own face in the mirror. It was good to be me again, though it unfortunately meant being the early rising giant kid brother who had nightmares literally from Hell. I hopped in the shower and was careful to avoid the curtain rod, thankful we were leaving for a different motel in three hours. Hopefully the next one would have queen sized beds and a bigger shower, but it was doubtful. The only thing I could be sure of is that no matter the motel, Dean was still going to be right there with me. And that was all I could ask for.

_Author's Note: First, thanks for reading! Second, if you liked this please check out the "sequel" from Dean's perspective called 'Swapped'. Thank you!_


End file.
